1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for delivering pasty substances (materials), particularly sausage stuffing, in portions of predetermined weight and/or volume, the apparatus comprising a machine frame inter alia defining a side face and a front face; a conveyor including a rotor means driven to rotate in a rotor casing about a rotation axis and being equipped with displacement chambers on their circumference, as well as an inlet port and an outlet port; and a tiltable or pivotable storage hopper for receiving a supply of the substance, which hopper is under atmospheric pressure, has an outlet in the region of its base and includes a driven plugging device.
2. Prior Art
A similar apparatus is known and used in practice. In this apparatus, use is made of a twin-screw conveyor, whose inlet end is positioned below the storage hopper and rises towards its outlet end. The conveyor screws can be taken out towards the outlet particularly for the purpose of cleaning the machine, and the upper part of the storage hopper is tiltable. This known device has certain disadvanages with regard to ergonomics due to the arrangement or alignment of the conveyor relative to the hopper, whereas the parts to be cleaned are difficult to reach and inspect, so that a regular cleaning and maintenance causes various difficulties.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an essential object of the invention to suggest an apparatus for the portioning of pasty substances, which is improved under ergonomical aspects. Another important object of the present invention is to improve the structure and arrangement of such apparatus to enable an easy handling for cleaning and maintenance purposes.